kaledeofandomcom-20200215-history
Onca Nightstalker
Onca is a druid shifter from the island of Radalyn. She frequently takes the form of a black jaguar, and isn't the greatest company to have around. Background Onca and her parents lived peacefully on the island until one day, when Onca was 8, a tiefling Overseer came to the shores of Radalyn with his mul slaves and began to deforest the island. Onca's mother, Prali Quickstrike, was not tolerating this violation of her home, and took a small group of fellow shifters to try and rid their land of these abhorrent people. Onca followed in secret, only to watch her mother die before her very eyes, at the hands of a tiefling. The name 'Overseer Morrec' was forever burned in Onca's mind. Onca's father, Machair Silverfang, left their home, and Onca, to seek vengeance for his wife's death. Onca never saw him again, or knew what became of him. Hopefully Onca will never know that part of the reason her father left was that he could hardly bear to look upon his own daughter's face, which reminded him so much of his deceased wife's. Onca was raised then on by her grandfather and uncle. more backstory yet to be written here. It includes a delicious tale about a dragon. It's no secret to the residents of Radalyn that the forest is dying. It doesn't grow or regenerate as it once did. Even a quarter of a century later, the deforestation caused by Morrec is evident, and new life struggles to begin. Onca began to hear whispers of an artifact, known as 'Melora's Eye,' that holds powerful nature magic. Believing this could be the solution to her dying home, Onca set off in search for it in the northern land of Wolfig. Basic Scores I might like to stick these in an infobox if I ever figure out how to customize the damn things HP- '''39 Ability Scores * STR - 10 * CON - 12 * DEX - 17 * INT - 11 * WIS - 20 * CHA - 10 Defences * AC - 17 * FORT - 13 * REF - 16 * WILL - 18 Passive Senses * Insight - 17 * Perception - 22 * Stealth - 17 Features Race Features '''Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom Skill Bonuses: +2 Acrobatics, +2 Stealth Class Features Balance of Nature You begin with 3 at-will attack powers. Throughout your career, at least one of those powers, and no more than two, must have the beast form keyword. Primal Predator While you are not wearing heavy armour, you gain a +1 bonus to speed. Ritual Casting You own a ritual book, and it contains two rituals of your choice that you have mastered: Animal Messenger and another 1st-level ritual. Once per day, you can use Animal Messenger without expending components. Feats Totem Expertise: +1 to Feat Bonus to Attack rolls with totems (+2 at 11th lvl, +3 at 21st lvl). Ignore partial cover and partial concealment on those attacks. HotF Quick Stow: Items are not dropped when using Wild Shape, they become part of your beast form. PP Combat Medic: You stabilize the dying as a minor action, instead of a standard action. +2 Feat Bonus to Heal checks. PHB2 Powers At-Will Powers Encounter Powers Daily Powers Utility Powers Inventory Non-Magical Items Leather Armour: +2 AC, 15 lbs Wrist Razors: 1d4 damage, 1 lb Standard Adventurer's Kit: 33 lbs Ritual Components: For Animal Messenger & Endure Elements Totem Necklace: Personal belonging, carved of wood & looks like a big cat curled up Magical Items Summer Growth Totem Onyx Dog Rituals Animal Messenger Bloom Endure Elements Wishlist Items Lvl 2- Cloak of Resistance - PHB1 pg 250 Lvl 3- Lunia's Bracelet - AV2 pg 55 Lvl 4- Bloodcut Armour - PHB1 pg 227 Lvl 4- Frostwolf Pelt - AV2 pg 66 Lvl 5- Boots of Spider Climbing - PHB1 pg 246 Lvl 5- Bag of Holding - PHB1 pg 253 Lvl 5- Potion of Healing - PHB1 pg 255 Lvl 5- Pure Spirit Totem - PHB2 pg 208 Lvl 7- Bracers of Defense - PHB1 pg 244 Lvl 8- Bag of Tricks, Gray - AV pg 183 Lvl 9- Dynamic Belt - PHB1 pg 253 ALL THE FIGURINES OF WONDROUS POWER - AV pg 180 Rituals **Commune with Nature (PHB1 pg. 302) **Cure Disease (PHB1 pg. 303) *Gentle Repose (PHB1 pg. 305) ***Leomund's Secret Chest (PHB1 pg. 307) **Phantom Steed (PHB1 pg. 310) ***Sending (PHB1 pg. 312) ***Speak with Dead (PHB1 pg. 312) **Animal Friendship (PHB2 pg. 212) **Call Wilderness Guide (PHB2 pg. 213) **Speak with Nature (PHB2 pg. 216) *Tree Shape (PHB2 pg. 217) *Tree Stride (PHB2 pg. 217) ***Comrades' Succor (Dragon 380)